


Take That Thing for a Spin

by bealovelylady



Series: Trying New Things - HQ Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, M/M, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Tsundere Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: A chance encounter at a tattoo parlor, and Kuroo is instantly hooked on the tall blond Tsundere that he convinces to get a tongue piercing.





	Take That Thing for a Spin

The tattoo parlor was full, and Kuroo just wanted to go home, but it didn’t seem like his boss would let him go anytime soon. Iwaizumi stood with a big frown on his face, tatted, beefy arms crossed over each other as he watched Kuroo sigh. 

“You were begging last week for more hours,” Iwaizumi complained in his big, gruff voice. Kuroo rolled his eyes and stared down at his black boots; he wasn’t wrong, but now Kuroo was tired and his head was pounding and he’d been piercing college girls’ belly buttons and noses for the past six hours. 

“Fine, whatever,” he grumbled. He’d rather stay than argue with his boss. That man needed to get laid; he’d offer his services, but he was fairly sure that wouldn’t end well. Iwaizumi stomped away and Kuroo let his eyes follow a gorgeous ass. The man had one thing going for him, at least. 

Kuroo stood to stretch his legs, moving into the front room of the shop, leaning against the front desk. He was a little disappointed when Kiyoko rolled her eyes and shooed him away, on the phone. He turned, leaning on one arm instead and scanned the room. Two figures caught his eye, one trembling like a leaf in the wind, the other murmuring softly to him. Kuroo stalked his tall frame over and slapped his butt down on the coffee table in front of them, grinning wide when dark eyes trembled up to meet his. 

“What can I help ya with?” he asked with a confident ease. A freckled face flushed dark as gorgeous golden-brown eyes stared him down. He grinned even wider. 

“First piercing?” he asked of the nervous chap, his dark olive hair shaking on his head. 

He shook his head, the blond rolling his eyes. 

“Tattoo?” Kuroo asked like it was the most interesting discovery in the world. “Ho ho!”

The blond just stared at him like he was so stupid, but the friend chuckled nervously, relaxing a little when Kuroo waved away his worries. “It’s no big deal, really. What are you getting?”

Suddenly dark eyes sparkled, a phone pulled from a pocket as the smaller of the pair scooted forward in his chair to show off his tattoo idea. “I’ve wanted to get it for so long, and Tsukki said he’d come with me, so here I am.”

Kuroo looked over and grinned at “Tsukki”, the blond rolling his eyes. Then he looked down at the phone the other presented and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes!” The design was two crows in flight, feathers dancing around them. 

“It’s Tsukki and I,” he explained further, but Kuroo was paying more attention to the blond’s reactions than the photo. Golden eyes softened as they slipped back to his friend, and Kuroo wondered what their relationship actually was. He was almost jealous when the blond’s lips twerked ever so slightly. Unrequited love? Or just an old, old friendship?

“And what about you?” Kuroo asked suddenly after the other had nearly talked himself to death. Dark eyes snapped wide and then spun to Tsukki. “Getting a tattoo, too? Piercing?”

“No,” said the blond dead-pan. “And no.”

“Tsukki!” whined his friend. 

Gold eyes snapped to his friend and the blond shook his head, silent as death. Kuroo couldn’t help but grin wider again as a thrill shot down his spine. 

“You’d look... so good with a tongue piercing,” Kuroo said with a slow nod, sizing the blond up. 

“Ohh~” crooned the dark-haired male, looking his friend up and down and nodding enthusiastically, but Tsukki’s face didn’t change a bit. 

“No,” he said again. He didn’t even feel the need to be firmer in his answer, but Kuroo knew all about stubborn men. He _adored_ stubborn men. 

He nibbled at his left lip piercing, watching the two silently interact. After a long few minutes, Kuroo grabbed the blond’s chin and turned it back to face him. “Let me see,” he said with a smile, but he wouldn’t be taking no for an answer. 

The blond rolled his eyes behind black-framed glasses and opened his mouth without argument, sticking his tongue out. Kuroo leaned closer, nodding. “Up,” he said, and Tsukki turned the tip of his tongue up to his nose. 

Kuroo hummed appreciatively. “Just 20 bucks. Let’s do it.”

Tsukki pulled away, though, glaring at Kuroo, which only thrilled him more. But his friend was gripping his hand and bouncing in his seat. 

“Do it, Tsukki! You’ll look so good! And didn’t you mention once-“

“Shut up, Yamaguchi!” the blond barked so suddenly that Kuroo and the one named Yamaguchi both blinked at him in surprise. The group settled into a harsh silence, until Yamaguchi gave a nervous little laugh, grinning at his friend. Then he turned to Kuroo and nodded. “I’ll pay for it. Give him the piercing!”

And shockingly, Tsukki just rolled his eyes and sat back, letting it go. The tattoo artist called for Yamaguchi then and suddenly it was just Kuroo and Tsukki. 

“Come on, then,” Kuroo said with a grin, standing and stretching his long legs. He turned without looking to see if Tsukki was following, walking to the back of the shop to his little room. He patted at the chair inside, turning to pull out his supplies.

When he turned, he was shocked to find Tsukki still standing, watching him with an unreadable look. But more shocking than that was the fact that he had to look _up_ a little. Holy fuck. He might be in love. Golden eyes stared down at him as he shivered inwardly. 

“Sit,” he said. Then, “Tsukki~”

“Don’t call me that,” bit out the blond. 

“No?” asked Kuroo teasingly as he guided Tsukki a little forcefully to the chair, sitting him down and grabbing his little display box of barbells. “Which one do you like?”

Slowly, golden eyes travelled down, a slim, long finger lifting to point out a black barbell piercing. Kuroo grinned, nodding. “Good choice, my friend.”

“I’m not your friend,” the blond said sullenly, but Kuroo just smiled. He set about pulling on gloves, sterilizing his equipment and pulling out a sealed packet of the piercing he’d chosen, a brand new barbell. 

When he turned, Tsukki stuck out his tongue without argument, and Kuroo grabbed his tongue with his special tongs and two fingers. “Good?” he asked as he prodded at a spot in the center front of the man’s tongue. He nodded once, sighing. 

It was all done in a few seconds, and soon Kuroo was snapping his gloves off, grinning at the shocked look on the blond’s face. Oh god, he loved this. The blond pulled his tongue in slowly, carefully swallowed, almost unsure if it had actually happened until he felt the pain of it and winced. Kuroo patted his shoulder and tossed his gloves into a small garbage can. 

“How does it feel, Tsukki?”

The blond grimaced, but the expression slipped as he tested the waters. “Not bad,” he lisped adorably. 

Gold eyes turned up and then the man said, “It’s Tsukishima, by the way. Only he can get away with calling me Tsukki.”

Kuroo grinned. “Oh really?” he chuckled. 

Gold eyes rolled and the other stood up, pressing two bills into Kuroo’s hand, before stalking off. Kuroo looked down in surprise, slowly grinning at the twenty and ten dollar bills. Despite his stubbornness, he’d paid for it, and even left a good tip. 

Too bad he hadn’t left his number, too.

x

“Well, well,” chortled Kuroo as he walked into the front room three weeks later to see a familiar pair sitting on the couch near the front desk. Yamaguchi jumped up in excitement and began showing off his tattoo. He was probably here for a touch up. Kuroo glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Tsukishima. 

“And? Enjoying the piercing? Is it healing well?” 

The blond slowly turned his eyes up, lingered his gaze in a moment of silence before slowly sticking out his tongue. The black ball gleamed prettily against his pale lips and pink tongue, and Kuroo grinned. Then he took Yamaguchi by the arm and lead him past the front desk, telling Kiyoko he’d take them back. Booted feet startled and shuffled quickly after them, Kuroo grinning down at Yamaguchi as he blushed. He dropped the shorter male off and then dragged an unsuspecting but very suspicious Tsukishima off to his back room. “Just want to make sure it’s doing good,” he fibbed a little. 

Still, Tsukishima silently let him set him back down in the chair, let his chin get gripped and lifted, mouth already parting and tongue slipping out. 

“Taking care of it well,” he asked even though he could tell the blond was. It looked good, almost fully healed, no redness or swelling, nor signs of infection or irritation. “Still rinsing with the salt water?”

Tsukishima nodded, Kuroo leaning in closer to admire his work. Warm breath spilled over his nose in a sigh after a moment, and Tsukishima tucked his tongue back into his mouth.

Hazel eyes slowly shifted upwards, Kuroo not moving away, but neither was Tsukishima. Slowly he pressed his free hand into the chair just beside the blond’s thigh. He licked slowly at his own lip piercings, grinning at the blond.

“Tried it out for a test drive, yet?”

A thin blond eyebrow raised, golden eyes watching him carefully through thick lenses. Kuroo had to bite back a grin of delight. 

“You know,” he teased. “Kissing. Sex.”

The blond’s expression remained unfazed, and Kuroo didn’t pull away either. 

He thought this would last forever until Tsukishima slowly tilted his head and gave a simple, “No,” as his answer. 

Kuroo’s face broke into a wide grin, as he rubbed the thumb on Tsukishima’s chin over his skin, just under his bottom lip. “Want to?” he asked lecherously. When he got no response, he took that as permission. He leaned closer, tilting his own head, mouth parting to let his tongue slip out, to lick open thin ones. Tsukishima slowly parted his lips and slipped his own tongue out. 

The first lick to the edge of the blond’s tongue was like electricity through his veins. Kuroo was alive, and he fought the urge to shut his eyes, loving the way Tsukishima just stared him down like this didn’t affect him. But Kuroo had felt the slight hitch and speeding up of his breathing; even Tsukishima wasn’t as immune as he pretended to be. Kuroo thrilled with pride as he licked a little more earnestly, trailing his muscle up Tsukishima’s, over to flat surface, until he reached his prize. He carefully flicked at the barbell, waited for a response, for Tsukishima to pull back in pain. Instead, Tsukishima’s tongue pressed back to Kuroo’s, like permission, like need. Kuroo’s hand that had been on the leather of the chair instantly flew up to cup a slim hip, thumb sneaking under the hem of the man’s shirt. Cold metal danced over his hot tongue, and he moaned softly, licking at the other a little more earnestly. Tongues curled together; Kuroo was on fire. Tsukishima was not only kissing with a pierced tongue, which was one of Kuroo’s favorite feelings, but he was a really good kisser too, which was pleasantly surprising to discover. Kuroo pressed deeper, licking further along Tsukishima’s tongue, into his mouth now, where it was hot and he could feel short pants of hot air coast over his tongue. He wasn’t the only one affected. 

When they pulled back, a trail of saliva connected between them until it snapped and landed on Tsukishima’s lips. Kuroo watched in fascination as the blond curled his tongue out to lick it away, black metal flashing. His eyes were hazy, and Kuroo himself was trying to fight off an obvious erection. Tsukishima shifted, his knee grazing against Kuroo’s growing hardness, and the other bent over a little and bit back a lewd groan. Hot breath spilled over his ear and shoulder, the two deathly silent for a moment. 

He could pass it off as a joke, he thought, but god, he itched for release. “Wanna try it out some more?”

He pulled back only a little, just enough so he could see Tsukishima watching him through half-lidded eyes, his glasses having slipped down the bridge of his nose a little. Kuroo reached up now to remove them, feeling a little more sure that Tsukishima wouldn’t say no after seeing his face. Golden eyes slipped slowly up to Kuroo’s, then down to where his knee grazed over a hardness. He did it again, and slowly Kuroo pressed into the pressure of his knee. The hand on Tsukishima’s hip was moving up into his shirt slowly, as he waited for the man to look at him again. 

When he did, all sultry and slow, Kuroo tilted his head again and went in for another deep kiss. This time their lips connected first, still wet from their first tongue dance. Kuroo ground himself against Tsukishima’s knee, moaning into the kiss, gripping the blond’s side, practically begging for the other to give him more of what he craved. Tsukishima relented, surprisingly. Kuroo had never thought or hoped it would be so easy, but goddamn, Tsukishima still seemed sexy even when he was giving Kuroo what he wanted. Kuroo liked a stubborn man, but a stubborn man who gave him what he needed because the other needed it too was divine. Kuroo lived for Tsundere. 

The kiss morphed into more as their lips parted again and tongues joined once more, seeking each other’s slick surfaces, pulling pleasure out of each other. Kuroo shivered when Tsukishima trailed the tip of his tongue over Kuroo’s. Kuroo returned the favor by playing with the ball of the piercing. He ground his crotch again to remind Tsukishima why they were there. 

He pulled back hastily, Tsukishima releasing a heavy sigh as he nearly followed after Kuroo, but the man was pulling him up and shoving him towards the small bathroom at the back of the shop. “Is it okay?” he was asking as they went, still needing permission even if his mind screamed to just shove the blond to his knees and push his cock into that sweet little mouth. He didn’t get an answer, which didn’t worry him as much as it should have, but when they got to the bathroom, Tsukishima was the one who shoved Kuroo to the wall and locked the door behind them, Kuroo scrambling for the light switch, but his fingers fell just short when Tsukishima sank to his knees and tugged at his jeans. The only light was from the crack under the door and the small nightlight by the light switch to notify guests where it was. It was enough for Kuroo to see Tsukishima’s determined expression, which was wonderfully stirring from a man who was usually so stone faced. 

Kuroo helped with the jeans, helped with pulling them open and down a little, as Tsukishima curled fingers into the waist band of his boxers and snapped them down. Kuroo’s cock, alive and well, slid out, and Tsukishima caught the tip instantly with his lips. Kuroo slapped a hand over his mouth, his knees sinking a little as he rolled his hips up, needing more, more. Tsukishima shoved him back against the wall, but he didn’t let Kuroo suffer. 

He opened his mouth wide as he followed, and suddenly there was blissful heat and wetness around Kuroo’s dick and he bucked against the blond’s hold, sure to have choked him if it wasn’t for that. With ease, Tsukishima slid the man to the edge of his throat, his tongue curling up and around as he went, and god, there was that sweet little barbell rubbing over Kuroo’s shaft. He reached down with his free hand as Tsukishima practically held him up and fisted into soft, short hair, pulling insistently. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, slid them up to Kuroo’s face, and the man moaned behind his hand at the look the other gave him. 

“Fuck, Tsukki,” he whimpered as he lifted his hand for a moment. In retaliation, Tsukishima slid his teeth over Kuroo’s cock, but it only made him shove his hand back down as he pushed back against the blond’s hands and cried out sweetly. Everything in his body trembled, he felt so good. That naughty tongue slid around his head and just under it, around the veins throbbing hard on his member, and Kuroo was losing his cool head. Tsukishima didn’t let up. His nails dug into the skin around Kuroo’s hips as his knees shook harder, the bite of them feeling so damn good. Even Tsukishima’s teeth as punishment felt more like a reward. Kuroo’s only measure of control was his hand in Tsukishima’s hair, but even there Tsukishima didn’t let him take over. Kuroo was melting under the hands of a stubborn man who would bring him to orgasm how _he_ wanted him to. And it would be soon if this kept up. 

Kuroo gave a warning tug, pulled his fingers away a little from his mouth to whisper the man’s name in urgency, but Tsukishima just shit his eyes stubbornly and slid all of Kuroo into his mouth, his tip now locked in the vice grip of the man’s throat, and then he swallowed. 

Tongue came up, ball of metal curling against Kuroo’s shaft and everything around his head went tight. With a cry he couldn’t hope to contain, he came hard and heavy straight down Tsukishima’s throat, and the damn guy milked him too. His tongue urged everything out with persistent rubs down his shaft, throat flexing and relaxing as he swallowed again. 

Finally Kuroo could no longer stand. He wrenched himself from Tsukishima’s mouth and slid to the cold tile floor, cock limp in his lap. Hands slapped softly to the tile by his hips and when he looked up in a daze, the blond was closing in for a heated kiss. Kuroo tilted his head back with a happy but tired groan, accepted Tsukishima’s forceful lips to his own. The man was still hungry, and he devoured Kuroo’s lips to show it. His pierced tongue slid over plump lips, between Kuroo’s gums and lip, exploring all of his mouth with that horrid piercing that was ruining Kuroo way too thoroughly. Kuroo reached up, fisting his hands into Tsukishima’s shirt at his shoulders, to push him away, but then he lost all strength and the weight of his dead arms instead dragged Tsukishima closer. Kuroo moaned a little weak thing as he surrendered, as he let Tsukishima devour him, ruin him. He trembled like a leaf on the tile, and he knew he must seem so pitiful, but Tsukishima was towering over him, and it had never felt so blissful to be so weak under his partner. Usually he was the dominant one; it was why he and Iwaizumi would have never worked out. But this, god, this was some next level shit. He didn’t even care; Tsukishima could fuck him right there and he’d thank the man. Fuck being a top, he wanted this man’s cock in his ass. Surely it was a magnificent dick. He let a hand slip down, to Tsukishima’s lap, on a hunt. He felt the edge of something hard just before a hand with a vice grip grabbed around his wrist. Tsukishima pulled his hand away as he himself pulled away from Kuroo, and it was nearly heart wrenching. Kuroo watched in dazed confusion and sadness as Tsukishima stood to his feet in the mild darkness, adjusted his pants, and then just left Kuroo like that as he walked out. 

“Wait-“ choked out Kuroo in the most pathetic little voice, but the door was already shutting, his cock still limp and out, but he didn’t have the strength to move. Thankfully when the door opened a few seconds later, it was Iwaizumi walking in, and he clicked his tongue and helped Kuroo tuck back in and stand without a word. He sat Kuroo down in his chair and left him there to brew over what had just happened and how he had no way to get ahold of the blond to do it again. 

There was a soft tap at the door, and Kuroo rolled his head over to look blearily at Kiyoko, something small and white between her slim fingers. 

“He left this for you at the front desk,” was all she said as she walked the thing over. 

He wanted to ask who, and what, but then a small card fluttered down to his lap and he saw neat handwriting. A single name and then a phone number. 

The thing that killed him through, was the message at the bottom. “Thanks for the piercing. I’m enjoying it a lot so far.”

He could image Tsukishima’s unchanging face as he said it, which made it all the more endearing. He shifted and leaned his cheek on a balled fist, staring at it with a dumb smile on his face. Kiyoko just walked out as silently as she’d come. 

Kuroo was in heaven. He pulled out his phone instantly and asked the blond man to go out with him, please. He’d beg if he had to. Fuck, he wouldn’t let Tsukishima go so easily as that; it would be a fight to the death at this point. Kuroo would get that man to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a mini trilogy. Just some spicy little drabbles I wrote 😏😘


End file.
